


A little secret

by CelineRosenfeld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineRosenfeld/pseuds/CelineRosenfeld
Summary: Rey and BB-8 have had enough of the longing looks and sexual tension between Finn and Poe and decide to take matters into their own hands.





	A little secret

This was getting ridiculous, Rey could swear that she saw Finn coming out of Poe’s room just this morning. She knows that they are both denying to like each other ‘that way’, and hey, maybe they are even fooling themselves, but not her. No Rey knows, she had known since she first saw Finn and Poe interact. And she’s not the only one, it’s quite obvious to everyone who’s left.

She is in fact so lost in thought while angrily eating lunch on her own that she doesn’t hear BB-8 roll up on her. When they roll against her leg and ask her what’s wrong, she gets a great idea. And Beebee could help.

“Hey, you know how Finn and Poe are absolutely crazy for each other but don’t know it?”, she smiles at them and Beebee says yes, they know. If droid could roll their eyes.

They make up a plan, they’ve got to be subtle on their mission. But it shouldn’t be impossible to set up both men for a date without them realizing it. Not difficult at all.

It was more difficult then they imagined, as it turns out. While Rey has the task of convincing Finn to come out with them to the nearest town and go on a trip, Beebee had to tackle Poe. Neither of them thought of the fact that the also had to make Poe and Finn dress nicely enough for a date.

“Finn, you wear that shirt nearly every day.”, she says, sitting on his bed arguing with him.

“So what? It’s nice, I like it, the fabric is soft.”

“You know”, she grins at him and wiggles her eyebrows, “Poe is coming too.”

Finn blushes at her comment and turns his eyes down. His fingers go over the shirt’s hem.

“Poe likes the shirt”, he mumbles.

Rey groans and flops back on his bunk.

“At least wear other pants”, she begs in a friendly manner and knows she is successful when she hears him rummaging through his clothes.

Apparently Beebee had similar problems with Poe. He’s quietly telling her when they are on their way into town, Finn and Poe a few feet ahead of them. How he threw off his work shirt full of oil stains, went to scrub his face with water, and then picked up another shirt from the floor to put on. Rey looks at them with shock and disbelief. She starts her reply but shuts up when Poe suddenly turns around with a grin on his face.

“What are you two gossiping about?”, he wants to know, and Finn looks at them as well, then he looks at Poe and smiles.

BB-8 replies that they are not gossiping, and that Poe should mind his own business even if they were. Rey laughs, and Poe just grumbles something about BB-8 getting more and more brash each day. Finn pats his shoulder and gives him a fond look.

They go on like that, the walk to town is nearly an hour and by the time the can see it on the horizon Poe starts whistling a tune. Finn hums along to it a few minutes in. BB-8 is rolling along next to Rey on the path. She enjoys the weather, the sun blaring down on them but rarely burning their skin. She’s so much happier than ever before. Grateful for this new world, grateful for her friends.

__________

Poe notices that Rey and BB-8 haven’t been walking behind them for a while and takes Finn’s hand in his, grinning when he sees him blush.

Rey obviously set this up, little did she know Finn and him were already a thing. He still can’t believe his luck, as they stroll over the market place. It’s full of families, couples, or groups of friends. Finn is nervous around so many people and squeezes his hand from time to time. Poe reassures him them by squeezing his hand in return. It means: don’t worry, I’m still here, you’re safe. Their system works.

He spots a stall that sells chilled Oi-oi juice and buys two cups of it and a bottle to take with them. He puts it into the shoulder bag Finn brought. They go on with the cold drink in their hands. Whenever Poe wants to show Finn something he nudges his shoulder, since they’re back to holding hands.

“Do you think Rey knows?”, Finn asks him, he sounds concerned for some reason.

“She probably does now”, he shrugs, “Are you worried about it?”

Finn shakes his head. “It’s just, I kind of wanted to be our thing for a while longer.”

“You want me to be your little secret?”, he jokes and makes Finn blush again.

“You make it sound dirty…”, he says, a little shy. Poe laughs and Finn smiles at him.

“You could still choose not to tell her.”

“And you wouldn’t mind?”

Poe just shakes his head as an answer. He’s so head over heels for this thoughtful man.

Waiting a little longer before telling anyone, and not being teased more than he already is by his squad mates is his last problem.

They go on walking, quieter now that Finn is thinking about the situation.

Poe catches Rey following them out of the corner of his eyes now and then, he doesn’t tell Finn, letting Rey and BB-8 have their fun. They wander around some more, at one point something catches Finn’s eye and he tells Poe to wait. He sees that he buys something and talking to an older human woman beside him. She points at the thing in Finn’s hand, but he can’t make it out. He shoves his hands into his jacket and waits, trying to be patient. He laughs when Finn grimaces over the women obviously talking his ear of while he tries not to cut her off and be polite. He focuses back on her and smiles, then looks at Poe again who quirks a brow in question. Finn makes his way over to him.

“What was that about?”, Poe asks and looks down when Finn takes his left hand.

“I think she’s just a little lonely”, Finn explains.

He pulls a braided bracelet with some shiny beads between the strings on it. The beads are a dark orange standing out on the black background the braid provides. The material feels sturdy against his wrist when Finn puts it around and secures it with two knots.

With his hand still on Poe’s skin he says: “Let’s tell Rey.”

__________

She didn’t expect this, not at all. And neither did BB-8. Finn and Poe are holding hands, walking around the market, like they do this every day. She can’t believe her eyes, has to put her own hands over her mouths so she doesn’t squeal in excitement.

BB-8 has a harder time controlling themselves, rolling in circles around Rey and talking way to fast for her to understand.

They follow them for a while and take in the scene; a few times Rey thinks that Poe looks in their direction and knows what they’re up to. But she can’t help herself, seeing her best friends like this, they’re even cuter, free to be themselves. Why wouldn’t Finn tell her, was he afraid? The wide smile on her face falters for a moment before she calms herself. She closes her eyes and breathes. Whatever reason Finn might have had, it was probably a good one.

She really should buy the supplies she came for, otherwise this will look even more suspicious, and she feels just a little bit guilty.

She finds the calming tea her doctor told her about and buys even some others to try. She gets the chocolate Jessika asked for and a photo album for Karé and Snap to fill. She doesn’t know them that well yet but Poe’s friends with them and she’s trying to make an effort. A necklace catches her eyes. She contemplates buying it for Rose and does when the vendor starts to stare at her. She gets some fruits and snacks too for good measure.

She takes her time catching up with Finn and Poe, BB-8 is rolling ahead of her and both men smile at them. They’re sitting on the edge of a water fountain, nothing fancy, but some children are enjoying the cold refreshment it offers while their parents watch. She sits down next to her best friend and they chat. Finn shows her what they purchased and gives her the bottle of juice to taste it. She realizes she hasn’t drunk enough today, so perhaps she takes a bigger ‘sip’ than just for a taste. She makes up for it by sharing some biscuits.

Finn nudges her shoulder. “You know …”

“What?”, she asks and smiles at him, nudging his shoulder in return, “You can tell me.”

“You didn’t have to set Poe and me up for a date, we’re already-“, he leans against Poe, “How do you say?”

“An item”, he answers and grins at Rey.

Her mouth is hanging open, she bets so would BB-8’s if they had one. “You-“, she looks from Finn to Poe, who laughs at her expression, back to Finn. Finn is smiling with a slight blush on his cheeks. She chuckles and lets out a sigh of relief.

“Glad we got that figured out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lauren betaed this, any mistakes left are mine but please tell me when you find some.  
> I hope you enjoed this.  
> Kudos and comments motivate me to write more so please leave some <3


End file.
